This proposal addresses the development of an educational program for workers on occupational and environmental carcinogenic hazards. The program has two major objectives: 1. The development of a relevant health education model for the college-bound industrial workers with the expectation that they will in turn impact on co-workers, management and the community. 2. The identification of mechanisms and linkages by which cancer prevention information can be disseminated to workers. Drawing on the expertise of the Johns Hopkins School of Hygiene and Public Health, the Johns Hopkins Occupational Safety and Health Education Resource Center, the Johns Hopkins Oncology Center and the educational resources of Empire State College, the project team will focus on the Empire State College Center fo Labor Studies to develop the model program. This Center has a present study body of approximately 1,500 representing over 50 labor unions. Through working with such a student body, the project team will be able to develop and evaluate methods and materials relevant to the specific needs and problems of workers for occupational and environmental related cancer prevention.